


【marcus x wrench】情人节来一发BJ

by MichelleW



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleW/pseuds/MichelleW
Summary: 情人节 BJ来一发 可能会接着写ORZ





	【marcus x wrench】情人节来一发BJ

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次开车，车技很烂，真的很烂。但是我想看他们情人节开车，所以我就动手了ORZ  
> 然而只是个blow job  
> 真的很烂dbq【顶锅盖逃走（我可以单身但是我CP必须上床）  
> M X wrench

“现在我要给你一个爽到爆的口交。”

等待红灯地时候，扳手突然凑过身子，在马可仕耳边轻声说道。

马可仕只当他在开玩笑，他看着面前的红灯，想再不变化自己就黑入交通系统，让回家的路上一路开绿灯。

扳手弯下身子，手直接按在他的鼠蹊部，用若有若无的力气画着圈，换来马可仕闷哼一声。

“别闹，我正开车呢。”马可仕伸出手抓着扳手的头发，试图推开他，“等我们回家，马上就要到了……”只是马可仕怕弄疼他，手上没有怎么用劲，对方也就得寸进尺，完全没有停止的迹象。

“你不想要吗？”扳手迅速解开皮带扣，熟练地解开裤子，隔着织物吞吐热气。“你也不是毫无反应嘛。”扳手的手一直没有停，马可仕觉得放任他继续搞下去，回家的路上绝对要出安全事故。

“等我们到家……”马可仕稍微加大了手上推人的力气。而扳手的回应，就是慢慢对对他的阴茎从根部到顶端舔了一遍。

“操……”马可仕更加用力，只不过这次是扳手推向自己。

扳手不断摩挲着他的柱身，揉弄着马可仕的敏感点，时不时用极其缓慢的速度舔掉顶端冒出的液体。

突然的急刹车让扳手的头撞到了马可仕的腹部。

“注意行驶安全，司机先生。我还想安全到家。”说完，扳手就把顶部含进嘴里，认真吮吸着。

“你这个……小混蛋……”马可仕嘴上咒骂，手却忍不住顺着脊椎下滑抚摸，恨不得现在在家中好让他来几个深喉。

前方的停车场引起了马可仕的注意。为了避免交通事故发生，他迅速拐进了停车场，停在了远离灯光的昏暗处。

“哈……你怎么停车……不继续开了……”扳手吐出阴茎后，利用换气的间隙问道。

马可仕没有回答，双手漫不经心地把玩扳手的头发，感受扳手湿润的口腔和灵活的舌头。

扳手却在这最适合继续的时候挣脱了。他在副驾上，恢复了端端正正的坐姿，用手背抹抹嘴，仿佛无事发生一般，只不过微弱的灯光暴露了他微红的脸。

“我们到码头了，”，扳手环顾四周后说，“那我们就去划船吧。”说完，扳手迅速推开车门，融入到夜色之中。

马可仕根本来不及阻止。这个混蛋。

等马可仕整理好衣服后，他下车去找那个突发奇想要划船的小混蛋。他才不要搞个在公共场合裸露下体的罪名，即使现在是没有人的大晚上。

马可仕进入码头寻找扳手的身影，才发现他们这是在渔人码头。

“M，这里这里，”扳手在一艘游艇上朝他挥手，这家伙是怎么搞到游艇的？“快来，我们要去追捕月亮！”

马可仕上船后，扳手等他坐稳了立刻开船。风吹乱了扳手的头发，海岸线离他们越来越远。水面映射的月亮就是扳手前进的方向。

在城区的灯光在遥远处模糊闪烁的时候，游艇停了下来。

“要知道，我现在还硬着……”马可仕没有隐藏自己的语调里的不满，“你做事总不能半途而废吧。”

“抱歉啦，你不觉得，现在欣赏景色更适合吗？”扳手一脸无辜地看着他，表情纯良到可以让陪审团深信不疑。

“那你继续欣赏你的景色，”马可仕站起身走到扳手身旁，“我顺便帮你完成你没干完的事。”

“不行，”扳手双手搭在马可仕腰上，不让他继续靠近。“你不能强迫我，你要是再威胁我，我就打911，让你进局子里待几天。”

“我们周围可没有便利的交通让你的支援立马赶过来，所以，你最好乖乖的，我就不会为难你，不然……”马可仕换上一副凶狠的语调，惹得扳手忍不住发笑。

“那……拜托别伤害我，我帮你吸出来你就让我走好不好？”

马可仕低头看着扳手，手忍不住抚摸着他的脸颊。扳手试图摆出一脸诚恳的样子，只是蓝色眼睛里藏不住的戏谑降低了可信度。

“那就看你表现如何。”

扳手双臂环上马可仕的腰，用嘴解开他的裤子。阴茎跳出来后，立刻用嘴卖力地舔弄。马可仕发出满意地呻吟，忍不住在他温暖的嘴里抽插。扳手喉间发出呜咽声，被过度摩擦的嘴唇在灯光下看起来更加红润。

“你嘴包含着  
我的样子……真好看……”马可仕把扳手的头摁向自己，挺动腰部，硬得发疼的阴茎顶压着对方紧致的喉咙，每次戳刺都更加深入。扳手仰头吞入，几乎被这又快又猛的动作呛到。

马可仕看着扳手泛红的眼角，忍不住加快抽送的速度，高潮渐渐逼近。

“扳手……”他发出低低的呻吟声，大部分射在扳手嘴里，一小部分顺着嘴角留下，和扳手脸上的生理泪水混在一起。

然后，马可仕蹲下，隔着布料，缓缓抚摸扳手硬起来的地方，说道：“你需要我帮你吗？还是说你自己靠划船就能解决？”

“去你的，M！你最好赶紧给我……”

“抱歉，我现在……” 马可仕忍不住笑了出来，“好了，我不逗你了。”他伸手把扳手从座位上拉起来，引领他到游艇尾部——一个更为宽敞的地方。

“所以……”面对马可仕意乱情迷的脸，扳手用他最下流的声音问：“你要怎么……好好帮我呢？”

**Author's Note:**

> End（……？）  
> 虽然大纲不是这样但我写的太慢了，为了赶上情人节……就先这样吧  
> 可能我还再写点{大概}现在实在写不动了ORZ，【顶锅盖逃走】


End file.
